It's Over
by WoollyOne
Summary: Their plan is simple. Clove goes in for the pack, Cato heads off any other tributes. Clove kills Katniss, torturing her to death, giving the viewers a good show. They had it all planned out, their path to victory already highlighted. But when something goes wrong, the dominoes begin to fall. It's Over. The Feast from Clove's POV, including her death.


I'm watching, just waiting for District Twelve to come out of hiding. I know she'll come, she'll do anything to save Lover Boy, and Cato and I both know he's dying. The only reason he's not dead yet is 'cause District Twelve must have found him. She's here. I can tell. I lay in wait for her to appear on the plain. There is movement from inside the Cornucopia and that foxy-looking girl from Five darts out and grabs her backpack, hesitates for a moment, then speeds away, leaving all the other packs untouched on the table.

'_That sneaky bitch! Well, she's not getting away that easily.'_

I nudge Cato, wordlessly telling him to follow her. He silently but speedily stalks off after her, leaving me alone. But that doesn't matter, I can take on District Twelve myself. And I'm looking forward to that.

Then I see her, as I knew I would, and I immediately run out of my hiding spot to chase after her. She's on my left, which might be difficult for me, but I pull out a knife and throw it at her, and as it leaves my grasp, I know it will hit her. Oh damn! She's knocked it away with her bloody bow! She's loading it now, and lets an arrow fly. Oh shit! She hit me in my left shoulder! I have to slow down for a moment to pull the arrow out and make sure she hasn't hit anything important, but she hasn't. At least I throw with my right hand though. She's reached the table now and has her pack. She's turning to shoot another arrow, so I grab another knife out of my jacket and throw it at her with a swift flick of my wrist, and it slices her right above her right eyebrow.

'_Perfect shot Clove! Now she can't see properly, so now she can't shoot. And now she can't shoot, she can't kill me, like she could before anyway. So I can kill her.'_

I don't want to kill her just yet though, I want to savour the moment. I've got time, I want to kill her slowly. See the life leave her eyes and flow from her limp body. That was my promise to Cato. I give them a good show, then I can kill her myself. She tries to shoot though, but she misses. She can't see with all that blood running down her face into her eye. I hate her. I hate her with a passion I hate her 11, I hate her district, and most of all, I hate the fact that she escaped me at the Bloodbath. But that won't happen again. This time I will kill her, and she will die by my hand, and it will be slow and painful.

I reach her and slam into her, knocking her to the ground, flat on her back. My knees are pinning her shoulders to the ground, and my toes are digging into her wrists, making sure she can't move. I pull out a large, curved knife and hold the blade to her throat, paralysing her in fear.

"Where's Lover Boy?" I say in the sweetest, most sarcastic voice I possess.

"He's hunting Cato," she says, "PEETA, PEETA!" she shrieks in desperation. I slap her in the face and jam my fist in her windpipe, and that shuts her up quickly. She just wants to delay her imminent death for as long as possible, so I just play along. She'll die soon enough, and she knows that. Then Lover Boy will die because he won't have anything to fix his leg, Cato and I will finish off Thresh together, and I reckon Cato will let me have 5 for myself. Then we'll win, and she will lose.

"Liar, he's dying! Cato knows what he did to him, he knows where he cut him!" I yell at her. She's struggling against me, trying to get me off balance, but I press the blade of my knife harder into her throat, making her give a tiny squeak of pain and forget her plans.

I reach into my jacket again, and pull out a small, dainty knife. I twirl it in my fingers, watching the early morning sun glinting off it. I stop and point it at Katniss' face menacingly, smirking as I do.

"Forget it," I say, almost purring, "We're going to kill you, just like we killed your pathetic, little ally. What was her name? Rue? Well now you'll get to see her again. When you're dead." I emphasize the last three words, and get the reaction I want. Her grey eyes are filled with fear, and I can tell she wants it to be quick, probably for her little sister, but that's not going to happen.

"Now where to start?" I say in a gleeful voice. I wipe the drying blood off her face with the cuff of my jacket sleeve, and tilt it from side to side, surveying it, deciding on what torture to inflict upon her.

"I think we'll start with your mouth." I say slyly, smirking at her fear.

I teasingly trace her lips with the tip of my knife, and she shudders, knowing what's coming. Then she spits a mouthful of blood and spit into my face.

'_How dare she! What is she trying to prove, except that she's an idiot that doesn't know when to stop?'_

She's just made her situation even worse.

"All right then," I say, my face flushed with rage, "Let's get started."

I feel her brace herself underneath me, so I bring my knife down, and I open the first cut in the corner of her mouth, but then something grabs me and pulls me off her before I can finish. Then I'm slammed into the wall of the Cornucopia, dangling about a foot off the ground, and I find I'm staring into the strange, golden eyes of Thresh, and they are full of powerful rage.

"What did you do to her!" He yells at me. I flinch back, but he continues his onslaught. "You kill her?" "No, no, no." I'm gasping at him.

"You said her name!" He yells.

"CATO, CATO!" I shriek. I get no answer though.

"You said her name!" Thresh yells, and pulls me towards him, and then throws me at the Cornucopia wall, and I feel a snap in my back, and know he has broken my back. He pulls me back towards him, and I know I'm going to be dead very soon, and I'm slammed into the wall again, and feel another snap in my neck, and he throws me to the ground, and I'm paralysed, but not in any pain. My whole body is numb, and my vision is blurry, and there are little spots in front of my eyes.

'_Cato has to win. Twelve can't win. She doesn't deserve to, but Cato does. He's trained so hard for this his whole life, and she just flaunts that 11 she got like it's a weapon. Cato actually has skill. He can win, and when he does, all of District Twelve will know that Cato killed her.' _

_I know I'm dying, and there's nothing I can do. Even if Cato comes, he won't be able to do anything to help me. My vision is slowly fading, and the last thing I see before my vision is gone, is Thresh letting District Twelve go, and then my vision goes completely, and my heartbeat slows to a halt._

_It's over._


End file.
